Bouquet
by Chihuahua Bat
Summary: A series of scenes in which Lance makes appearances in HGSS; from when Kotone first meets him, to the champion battle, to the Dragon's Den. Lance/Kotone, with very slight Kotone/Silver, and only one scene-the ending-isn't from the game.


**These are the scenes Lance is seen in for HGSS, with, you know, my own creative flair. And even an extra bonus scene thrown in at the end that never made an appearance in the game, no matter how much I implored Nintendo.**

**Also, forgive me for this being **_**really**_**long. Especially for a oneshot. However, I got carried away, and added unnecessary angst at the end, at the "scene" Nintendo never approved of.**

**DISCLAIMER~~ Nope, I have no correlation to the Pokemon company in any way whatsoever.**

Bouquet

A flash of red… Could it be?

_No, it can't. He's too tall._

I stood there, near the water's edge of the Lake of Rage, as I saw a red-headed person walk towards me. At first glance, I thought it was Silver, but this person was much taller, had a Dragonite, and wore a cape. (The thought of Silver with a cape seems ridiculous, actually).

It was relieving to know it wasn't Silver.

"I noticed you battling that Gyarados," he began. I awkwardly remained silent, not knowing what his intent was, or even his name. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lance."

Not knowing any better, I replied meekly, "I'm Kotone."

"What a sweet name," he said, smiling, while I frowned. _How is that supposed to be a compliment? I didn't name myself._"I have to say, your battle was impressive. Not to mention that you caught it with hardly any effort."

"Well, I guess it was luck," I defended. _No need for anyone to start thinking I was special._

"But…" he said as he tousled his hair swiftly, glancing out at the shimmering lake, "back to the real reason I am here. Did you notice? The local Magikarp are acting much differently than most would. It seems that they're being forced to evolve against their will." At that, he clenched his fists, and his tone bordered on anger. "There has to be a culprit nearby. Do you have any clues?"

"In Mahogany Town, there's a strange little shop with an odd-looking tree right next to it..."

Lance nodded in understanding. "I know what you're talking about. Let's make our way over there right now."

Before I could object to _let's_, he took off on his Dragonite, heading towards the nearby "town of ninjas", as I was left on the ground, surprised, wondering how this had happened so fast, before scrambling to be there the same time he arrived.

Which was, of course, impossible.

And now, come to think of it, I had no true reason for joining him, other than just that plain old "helping others" virtue, and that… His smile was pretty dazzling.

I thought I felt a bit lightheaded, and I smiled a goofy, giddy smile. My heart skipped a beat.

Right after I thought that about him, I felt like slapping myself. _Someone like him would_never _like me.__ Also, _dazzling _is a stupid word. _Thankfully, a tree branch accidentally swatting me did the trick, and I couldn't help but feel a false sense of relief, hoping this was just a stupid little mishap that I had thought. That I shouldn't have thought. That I won't _again_.

"A little bit late, but that's fine," the Dragon Tamer said as he noticed me enter. I blushed in embarrassment; I ran over to the Pokemon Center to heal my friends first, since they had been weakened by our battle and successful capture, causing the delay. I didn't want to wait to heal them any longer. They deserved the quick rest.

"I had to heal my Pokemon."

By then I noticed, however, that Lance had already begun questioning –or rather, threatening— the lady in charge of the eccentric shop, and was practically tearing the whole place down searching for something. I cringed as I heard a few glass objects fall in his haste and shatter into fragments. If he was gentle, this wasn't the time to see it, although I was starting to see the resemblance with him and his Dragon Pokemon.

"Oh! Oh dear! What do you think you're doing?" The helpless old woman fretted, until Lance caught sight of something protruding from the odd golden-thing, seeming out of place in the run-down cabin. He pushed it, which moved to reveal a hidden staircase leading down.

"And what's this?" he noted, while the woman complained,

"Gah! It's no use hiding anyway! Those radio waves have already proven our experiment, and we'll put it into action for everyone to see!"

_She sounded so evil all of a sudden..._

Lance had a glaring and slightly astonished expression, before running down the stairs, again leaving me to fumble trying to keep up. He was, after all, stronger than I was, in almost every way imaginable. So _much more._Why he bothered talking to me in the first place, I was puzzling over. He obviously already knew what was happening, and where. What was the point in speaking with and allying with _me_, of all trainers? (…But I was glad he made a good choice.)

And then, of course, came that same feeling again from before, when I had first thought of his smile. My knees buckled as images of him flashed through my mind: introducing himself when we first met, his figure standing next to the lake with his cape billowing in the wind, when he had just seen me enter a few moments ago… And even some events that have never happened: battling him at sunrise, eating ice cream together, flying on our Pokemon… It all seemed like hopeless daydreams.

But, as long as Lance was still in them, I could manage.

I really, really, _really,_did _not_want to go down there. It seemed dark down the stairs, but seeing Lance run down, not fazed at all, encouraged me just enough to go down, and hope to see him again. …If I lived. I couldn't believe I was going down there, just because Lance was, and only the two of us facing off against Team Rocket, in their _own_hideout, where _they_ have the advantage.

Team Rocket had been rumored to have been disbanded ages ago, by Red. So what were they doing, being revived as if nothing happened? They seemed fully operating, and I knew that means they must have been recovering for awhile, unseen and not noticed by anyone, before breaking free and doing something stupid and reckless like this. They had power, certainly, but only in their number—taking each of them down, individually, was easy. I learned that at the Slowpoke's Well. But, alone, even if I battled them all one at a time, I wouldn't be able to do it. I don't know how people like Red and Lance could just throw out their fear, if they had any, and storm off to protect something or someone, to rush in without help.

I saw how all this had affected Lance—when he clenched his fists earlier, speaking about the Magikarp and Gyarados, his eyes clouded in anger; I could tell he cared deeply for Pokemon. As powerful as Team Rocket was, I could tell Lance could still easily clear them out. Especially if he was strengthened by rage.

I chuckled at that. After all, we _did_meet at the Lake of Rage. The name truly suited him and his desire to protect the lake Pokemon from harm.

But what made me giggle even more, to the point that I probably shouldn't have, was the fact that, in his anger, he seemed as amazing as ever.

Flanked on my sides by two Rockets, I wasn't able to move anywhere but backwards. Both prevented me from pressing further, and taking both on at the same time would be much harder, but that was what it was coming to. I gave a trembled and shaky sigh as I dove into my pocket to pull out another Pokéball, fear strangling my throat. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe I would never make it…

However, just before I could push the button to release a second Pokemon, I felt a presence behind me, a warm but brief puff of breath near my neck, which startled me and caused a jolt of adrenaline to creep up my spine. Lance.

"I'm here," he whispered in my ear, not making eye contact with me as he stepped forward to my side, but still comforting nevertheless, and he sent his Dragonite –which was at a much higher level than my Pokemon, I might add— into battle alongside my partner, Pidgeot. His Dragon-type handled the situation much easier than Pidgeot, barreling through all the opponents' Pokemon. Lance himself commanded his Dragonite effortlessly and gracefully, causing me to falter and almost forget what my own Pokemon's name was. I hoped I would never have to battle against him. The two Rockets then fled in a hurry after suffering a quick defeat, not wanting to aggravate us. Lance then softened and turned to glance at me.

"Are you alright?"

I instantly felt better after hearing his voice, and I smiled.

Handing me a Hidden Machine, Whirlpool, I glanced up at him, confused. "What's this for?"

"Oh, just… A little trinket for our brief meeting," Lance added, briskly turning his back on me in a flourish of his cape. Seriously, his cape masquerade suited him, but again, it would _never_seem to fit with Silver. I held back laughter as I thought this silently, again, but I then clenched my arms, which were burned from battling Electrodes moments before. How Lance had battled them unscathed... "You should go to the Pokemon Center and rest. You and your Pokemon are obviously exhausted." _And why aren't you? And didn't you complain about tardiness before?_

"One would hardly think _this_ an ordinary trinket thing," I mumbled, looking at the disc, and when I glanced up, he had already left. I smiled mischievously.

_If Mahogany Town was the town of ninjas, then he must be the biggest ninja of all._

_This is it. It all boils down to this. My moment of fruition and accomplishment._

It had taken me a few nerve-racking hours to finally decide upon coming here, to gather my courage, but now, with the Elite Four behind me, defeated, it was time for me to move on to the Pokemon League Champion. I took a breath to calm myself down; I needed to be in control in order to win this. Little did I know that my whole plan of being in "control" would be shot to heck the moment I entered the room.

Proceeding down the hall, with my ever faithful Pidgeot next to me, the very first Pokemon I had ever caught on my own, my team and I slowly made our way to battle the Champion.

When I opened the doors, my heart began to pound as I thought of this, the final battle, the moment we had been training for; not to be a Pokeathlete, but a Master. A Champion.

The golden room struck me as odd; didn't I hear somewhere that Dragon Tamers liked that grand color? In fact, wasn't the Champion himself a Dragon Tamer?

Before I knew it, I was standing on a pedestal with the champion in the middle of the room, ready to fight, and when I looked my opponent squarely in the eye, shock immediately came to me: it was Lance, of all people. I flinched and gasped; I thought I forgot how to breathe.

_Lance._

The day we met, at the Lake of Rage, I had met _the Champion!_

How had I not seen the connection?

I had always told myself, I would lose if I ever faced off against him. Fate had a bad knack for these things. I would never be able to concentrate while battling him… I can only think of his glittering gorgeous eyes, only focus on those beautiful scarlet locks of hair…

But…

We hadn't trained for all of this to be beaten. I had started this journey with my Pokemon, my_ friends_, in mind. I owed it to them. I owed it to them to see this through to the end, after all our scrapes, arguments, battles, and memories. We would not back down.

Even _if_it was Lance.

Lance softly smiled. "Welcome, Kotone. I've been waiting for you."

Truly? Honestly? It was like everything I had ever dreamt of. And yet, almost how I had feared, as well.

At first, I had been in a daze, not truly conscious of my actions. I just kept thinking in my mind, over and over, _this is it, you're battling the Champion, and it's Lance! The both of them are the same person!_I had wanted to battle the Champion, but not Lance. Just like the day at Mahogany Town, I was confused. I didn't know how I should feel towards this. How could I? Part of me found him charming, while the other half kept repeating, _he's the Champion, and you swore to beat him. You can't go_easy, _you can't let him_know!

I didn't want to hurt his Pokemon, but I also didn't want to lose.

Eventually, I snapped out of my reverie, and returned to reality. When I did, my team finally began making headway. We evened the score, two to two. Then, one to one. It was a pretty even and intense match that neither of us seemed to be winning clearly. It was my Pidgeot, against his Dragonite.

Then, of course, my mind drifted back to the idea of me, battling _Lance,_ and I immediately lost focus… _Where was I?_

"Congratulations."

I stood there like an idiot, not completely aware of what had happened. Judging by what he had just said, I had probably won. Unless, of course, he wanted to congratulate me on being the biggest loser to ever battle him.

He shook my hand, while I blankly stared at it, as if his touch had detached it from my body. It felt… Too _precious,_ now that it had touched him, to be with the rest of me.

After releasing my hand, we both stared at each other, and, while I didn't know what he was intending, I also had no further thought as to what was going to happen beyond what had _just_ happened. Heck, I didn't even know what had happened to begin with!

Thankfully, we both heard footsteps as two people entered, saving me from having to say anything. It happened to be Professor Oak and DJ Mary, with the latter wanting to interview me, and the former also expressing congratulations. I was too much in astonishment, in elated and dreamy shock, to really want to fulfill Mary's wishes.

"This is getting a bit noisy… Come on, Kotone, it's time you see the Hall," Lance broke in, startling Mary, and me as well. He suddenly stretched his cape around me using his hand, and he walked me ahead to the entryway beyond. Mary looked mildly upset, pacing back and forth.

"I asked! I need it! Everyone on the air will be dying for the news and extra info of the next Champion! What will I do?"

Part of me felt awkward and uneasy to have Lance's cape against me, especially with him still wearing it. It felt utterly soft, like a blanket—I could tell why Dragon Tamers often wore them. _Excuses for a security blanket. Just soft-hearted ninjas with blankets…_

A blush crept into my face as we both walked silently to the end of the Hall, where a grand, glowing contraption awaited us. I was grateful for the dim lighting, since my flushed cheeks felt very red, very scarlet. _Just like his hair…_

At that thought, I glanced at my side to look at him, as if to assure myself that he was still there, that I had actually beaten the Champion. And, his hair, which had brought me to look at him in the first place, was still utterly perfect, along with the rest of him, from his charming smile, to his eyes… Which were staring _right at me_.

With a terrified squeak, I jerked away, blushing further, but he simply chuckled, before tugging on his cape a bit harder, forcing me to walk closer, and my heart to beat faster than a Rapidash. Whether or not it was an accident, I never knew.

When we finally reached our destination, he let me go, and spoke softly, "this is the Hall of Fame. We record the names of Trainers and their Pokemon that have triumphed here at the Pokemon League and came all the way through." Then he leaned forward, catching me off guard by pulling me into a hug, enfolding me into his arms, while he added in a whisper, "Congratulations. You're now the new Champion."

My eyes watered—I could scarcely breathe! Not just because of how startled and shaken that made me, or how I could barely breathe anyway to begin with when he was in my presence, but also… He was holding me too tight. But, well, not that I should really be complaining…

After we both let go, me reluctantly, I took a huge breath to refill my lungs, and I placed my Pokéballs on the machine. I don't know why I did that, actually; he didn't tell me to. It just felt right… The machine glowed to life as it showed images of my Pokemon, chronicling our victory. As the images flashed by, with Lance next to me, and the room already dark, I couldn't help but wish we were at the movies together. That certainly would have been lovely…

My eyes then began to waver as my vision dimmed, those thoughts circulating my mind. I became aware of how tired we were…

Waking up, my head pounded. Not to mention, _how did I fall asleep to begin with?_

Tossing my head, I glanced around, feeling warm sheets and blankets layered onto me, and a soft pillow under my head. _Is this a bed?_ _It seems strange…_ I could have sworn it was my room, but… Where was that strange scent coming from? It would usually smell of my perfume and flowers, but this time, something else was mixed in that I couldn't quite place. For a second, I thought it reminded me of Lance, but as soon as I thought that, I vigorously shook my head, trying to shake that out of my mind. _I_cannot _have these feelings for him… No, I can't… Please make this problem go away… He can never know about this. This crush will go away before it goes too far…_

_Was he here?_

I headed downstairs, with the realization that I was back home in New Bark Town starting to sink in. My mother turned to smile at me from the couch as she saw me descend the staircase, extremely exhausted, even though I had spent the past few hours doing nothing _but_ sleep. Or so I told myself. I never found out how long it had been.

_Had that all been a dream? Being a Pokemon Trainer, catching and training, winning badges, meeting Lance… Was it real?_

I felt like I had fallen back in step with when I had first moved here, just before I left on my journey. Like nothing had happened. Only the existence of my Pokéballs in my pockets reminded me and gave me some clarification of what had happened. _But had I_actually_defeated the Champion? I still find that hard to believe…_

"Dear, what's wrong?" Mom asked. I blinked.

"How did I get back?"

"Oh, some red-headed man carried you in. Said you fell dead asleep."

I could only imagine who. I immediately felt blood rush to my cheeks. _Lance_was _here._I felt a strange combination of bliss and terror overwhelm me. _I can't believe his name makes me react this way…_Remembering the scent from earlier, my heart sped up a few notches, to the point that I realized I was holding my breath, and my whole body was pulsing with anxiety. _How long had he been here? One quick little drop off wouldn't have done that to my whole room! Es-_pecially _my bed!_I began to quietly tremble. What had he been doing…?

"W-was his name Lance?" I managed to sputter. It was a miracle I could formulate a whole word after I began to piece together the whole incidence.

"Why, yes! That was his name! …Is something wrong, dear?"

I cringed internally, before shaking my head no and turning to go back upstairs.

"Kotone, where are you going?"

"Back to sleep. I think I still need to rest more."

"By the way, congrats on defeating him."

I slowly nodded. _I know who told her._

I collapsed onto my bed, utterly confused. _Why did I fall asleep? And why did Lance do that? Why do I feel this way towards him? Why won't this go away? Why?_

I never got to ponder that further; within seconds, I fell asleep again, vaguely remembering and dreaming of when he had carried me in. It felt good to pretend. It felt so nice…

Visiting Blackthorn City again, I had a sudden urge to take a stroll –or rather, surf— through the Dragon's Den.

It was a relatively small cave, with not much to do in it, but it just felt right to rest and contemplate my thoughts there every once in awhile. I remembered my very first time there, with Clair angrily insisting that I go there even after I defeated her, and actually gaining confirmation from the leader of the Dragon Tamer clan… I knew she had gotten embarrassed. It was a powerful scratch on her pride –more like a bite— and she could no longer put it off. I was worthy of that badge. But why in the first place was she so arrogant? Even with Whitney, after coming to terms with her, we got along. She was simply feeling the pangs of bitter defeat from our battle, and that was to be expected. I knew I would react that way if I was in a similar scenario. But how Clair handled this… She had gone too far, forcing me to the cave. I had to go out of my way just to get my own badge.

After walking through for a few minutes, recalling over and over Clair's haughty storm, I came upon the water's edge. I stiffened as memories of the Lake of Rage surfaced. _And him_.

I then began to remember the day I had woken up in bed, just after defeating him. I still couldn't really understand what he had done in my room. And why I had fallen asleep to begin with. But I could only imagine…

Noticing the otherwise calm and benevolent water beckoning, I threw out my Pokemon and commanded it to Surf. Climbing aboard, we both casually strode over the cool water, it spraying a gentle and comforting mist onto my face. I always did enjoy Surfing to refresh my mind.

When we came to shore, I recalled my surfing partner to its Pokéball, and I felt at ease enough to walk around again. There really was no point to doing this, but I knew that, eventually, Clair and I would have to reconcile. Thinking about this alone wouldn't fix it completely, but it was a start.

Then, suddenly, I saw Silver and his Meganium. My eyes widened considerably. So much for peace and solace.

He wasn't facing me, but when his Pokemon twisted its head around him to get a better glimpse of me, he then turned and noticed. He briskly walked up to me, and smirked.

"What? Are you here to make fun of my training? Or are you here training as well?" he asked. I visibly grimaced.

"No. I'm just here to have some alone time. That is, until you came along." It was now his turn to frown, but I knew it was not genuine. Silver used to be an enemy, but when we both realized that Team Rocket was the enemy, not each other, we became friends. Especially when I convinced him that Pokemon were friends, too. Nowadays, anything he did with me was usually exaggerated just to annoy me.

"Nobody forced you to talk to me."

"Well, you kinda did there, seeing how _you_ initiated our conversation," I pointed out. He laughed without a care.

"Well, if it's a battle you want, I'm not battling right now. But, since you always find me wherever I go, I know we'll meet again."

I could tell how much he had changed over time, ever since our very first battle. He had hated me, hated Team Rocket, hated practically everyone and everything. The old Silver would never have joked this way with anyone before. And, it was to be noted, he also began to truly care for his Pokemon. Part of his kindness was strained, but he was getting used to it somehow.

"I never intentionally follow you, Silver. If anything, how do I know you don't stalk _me?"_

"If anything, you're not worth all that trouble." His Meganium then stuck out its tongue, distracting me. I followed suit.

"You're so childish sometimes, Kotone," Silver added, annoyed, but I wasn't listening. I then released my Pidgeot out into the air out of spontaneity, and both of our Pokemon started a staring contest. Silver cocked an eyebrow, before tousling his scarlet hair and shaking his head.

Suddenly, Meganium and Silver perked up and tensed. Noticing their reaction to whatever it was that startled them, I took a few steps to stand beside Silver, and after a few moments of being in a dazed stupor, my Pidgeot regained composure and followed me, hiding behind me and poking his head out in curiosity.

"Your Pidgeot is such a klutz, you know," Silver whispered. Pidgeot glared up at him.

Turning around, I gasped as I caught sight of the two people I didn't want to see at all today, let alone _together._

Clair, the one who loathed me for no reason, and Lance, the one I was unintentionally in love with.

Clair's blue outfit, and Lance's red clothing seemed strikingly dissimilar, but oddly corresponded nevertheless. It gave me a feeling of incomprehensible disgust that the two could somehow match. _But, why would I even think that, anyway?_

As if not realizing the two of them had arrived together, Clair and Lance glanced at each other, as they both walked together toward us.

"What are you doing here?"

Clair shrugged.

"I came to train. What about you?"

Lance did a similar gesture.

The duo then turned to face us.

"Hi Kotone! And… Silver…" Lance's voice trailed off. What he was uncertain of, I didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted to make it all go away for him… "We met at the Team Rocket hideout…"

"You did?" I asked, looking troubled. I didn't remember this.

"Yeah. Duh. You're almost as bad as you're Pidgeot!" Silver retorted. I cringed. It was then I realized he was practically his old self with anyone other than me. Oh, well.

"You! Where have you been all this time!" Silver yelled, returning his attention to Lance. "Prepare to lose to me this time! I challenge you!"

I could see Lance sigh as I began to think of who Silver annoyed when I wasn't around. How well did those two know each other? Or did Silver think Lance was in the way of his defeating Team Rocket back then? If they weren't good friends, then they wouldn't understand each other's motives. Sure, I knew why Silver acted the way he did, ever since his father abandoned him, but… What about Lance?

I felt a pink tinge creep into my cheeks. _He loves his Pokemon. He loves almost all Pokemon. If only I was a Pokemon… If only he could love me as well…_

"Calm down. I was in a bit of a hurry then. Sorry for that. But… I always welcome challengers!" I felt my heart leap. _I know you do. You don't ever regret a loss, Lance. Or was that just because it was me last time?_

I shook my head. _No, he would never treat me differently._

"Hey! How about a Double Battle?" Lance then offered. I could then imagine me battling that loathsome Clair alongside Lance. _Me, battle, with him again? What if I somehow faint or fall asleep again! That would be embarrassing!_

"Humph!" Silver shouted, shocking me back from zoning out. "You can't beat me one-on-one, can you? Anyway, this way, I'll prove to you all I'm better!"

"Better at what, exactly?" I snorted. "And I thought you didn't want to battle!"

Silver glared at me. "Battling just you gets boring fast."

"Just because you always lose."

I knew I hit the mark, but I ignored his seething glare as I turned to look at the two Dragon trainers. Clair being with Lance made me feel sick and disoriented. I wasn't jealous, was I?

"Come on, a double battle isn't that bad," Lance spoke, seeing a break in our conversation, and I felt like melting as I heard his voice. _It isn't as long as I'm on your side, Lance._"You'll be on my side, Kotone!" Lance chimed in, as if on cue. I could almost feel pure bliss lap at my heart as I thought of battling alongside him again, for the second time. And I couldn't help but smile like an idiot for noticing his enthusiasm. _Or am I just imagining things?_

"Well then, you over there! Will you team up with me?" Clair inquired, stepping forward. I knew how much it meant to her to defeat me. And how much it meant to Silver to beat me, too. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. As long as Lance was with me, I couldn't lose!

Suddenly, Silver snapped, "You must be kidding! That embarrassing one in the weird and ugly costume for me? No way can I battle with her!" I felt barely controlled spasms as I struggled to not burst out laughing. It felt nice to have Silver agree with me, for once. But then, Clair quickly stepped back, disappointed and slightly upset. As I caught a glimpse of her turning to Lance for assurance, and Lance reaching forward for me, Silver harshly grabbed my arm, yanked me back without bothering to be gentle, and ordered me, "You're on _my_side! You're battling with _me._ Together, we'll take Lance down!"

I felt my hope shatter. Lance couldn't battle with me now. But, why did Silver specifically want to defeat Lance?

"Why only Lance?" I voiced out loud.

"I could never win with someone like Clair." I felt sadistic pride as Clair paled, realizing Silver thought she was weak, but I also felt regret. I wasn't going to battle with Lance, and at this moment, it was all I could think about, obsess over.

I felt torn in the middle.

Silver had a point…

But I felt a dying need to be with Lance…

"Fine," Clair huffed.

"Fine," Silver added. I felt a growing pit sink into my stomach.

"Then let's battle!"

I had never felt more scared and confused in my life.

I despised Clair, how she got along so well with Lance, how efficient the two battled together… I desperately wanted her to lose, for her to feel infuriatingly angry and seething remorse, but…

What about Lance? He's right next to her! If I did that, he'd no doubt be pulled along with her unintentionally…

Either way, I'd lose, speaking metaphorically.

As we battled, I couldn't help but notice how fervently Lance commanded his Pokemon. And how casual Silver and I were. We were only children… He was a mature man…

So why do I feel this way?

"Did you see that?" Lance piped up.

"Oh. I see."

"Just as I expected. You two make quite a team…" Lance sighed softly, with a strange mourning tone edged in. _Is that_regret_in his voice? But… Lance… You and_I _make a much better team!_"Going solo is one way to aim for the top… But that's not all there is to Pokemon battles. Although I don't feel it's necessary to remind you two…" Lance then gave a forced smile. "See you, Kotone, some other time!" He then slowly walked away.

"…I must excuse myself," Clair spoke in his absence. "…It was a fun battle. That goes for you, too, wise guy." Clair slowly back up, before sprinting away. I knew she was faking her whole act of being kind to me. It only made me feel worse.

Both she and Lance loved Dragon-types.

Both of them wore capes.

Both battled well together, I hate to admit.

…Did Lance like her better?

…Is this… _Jealousy?_

"Kotone… It wasn't supposed to go this way…" Silver's voice found its way to me, startling me. "Anyway, I'm not giving up beating you! I'll train my Pokemon, and… My own heart, too."

"Why are you telling me this?" I added, but he ignored me.

"I'll come back as the toughest challenge for you yet!"

Silver then finished, and just as he turned to leave, I grabbed his arm, as he had done earlier.

"Don't think you're getting away so _easily,_Silver!" I yelled, with as much fury and vehemence as I could muster. It apparently didn't intimidate him.

With a flick, he tried to carelessly shove me away, but ended up causing us both to fall over and collapse.

"You better get off me this _instant!_" I screeched. Silver immediately got up, but otherwise didn't move.

"Now, listen here," I began, "this is all _your_fault!"

"What is?"

"Do you think I wanted to battle with you?"

"Well, I know you would rather die than battle with Clair, and you couldn't possibly want to with me with that tone, so…" His face then lit up with realization, while mine reddened. _He knows._

"You? And… Lance…?"

That oh-so familiar feeling of flames burning my face emerged. I tried futilely to hide it, but ended up looking away in mortification. I couldn't believe my own rival would witness this. What if he told…?

Silver simply laughed at me.

"Get real. He's practically as bad as Clair."

"How so?" I crinkled my nose in response. What was he getting at…?

"Come on. They both wear capes. They both train Dragons. They both wear funny clothes. They both pretty much act the same. In fact, I bet they're relatives."

"Lance isn't stupid. Lance isn't some hopeless, childish dolt that hates me for no reason."

The red-haired boy in front of me snickered with amusement. How I hated myself at the moment. My embarrassment was just entertainment to him!

"If that's so, then how _do_you view Lance?" Silver asked, smirking like the mischievous, rebellious child he was.

"He… Well… Um…" I was at a loss for words. "Well, he's _much_ more well-behaved, and chivalrous, and brave, than _you_ could ever be." I gulped as the reality of my words bore down on me. _Why did I say that?_

"You're pathetic," Silver snorted. "Worse, you're a girl."

"I am not! …Wait…" I shouted, before realizing that, while I was referring to being pathetic, he must think I was responding to what he said secondly.

"Silver!" I called as he turned to head out of the cave. He was smiling. He wouldn't _dare._

"Silver! You better not tell anyone!" He kept on going.

I felt my stomach clench nervously. Even though a few days had already passed, and no word of Silver telling anyone had circulated, I couldn't help but feel worried. Silver didn't exactly have a reputation of being an honest confidant.

I glanced over at my team. We had just finished 1st in the Jump Course of the Pokéathlon Dome. My Pidgeot had been the team leader, naturally, and they were all exhausted, as I was. I hadn't bothered changing out of my jersey yet, and was planning to after going home to visit mom and take a shower.

Even though I had defeated the League Champion, it didn't mean I became the new one. It could've been a fluke. I would probably have to battle him again. At the thought of the last battle, I couldn't help but remember Clair. Silver was partially right. The two of them were better off than if I was with him. Tears dabbed at my eyes as the thought prodded my mind. Of course, Lance loved her, not me. I felt an aching, gaping hole in my chest. _I'm just a child. He's a grown man. He could never love me._

Pidgeot noticed my sorrow, and huddled close to me. He had been my first true Pokemon, the one that I had caught by myself. The one I battled Lance with… The one I always traveled with…

Even though Professor Elm had given me a starter, I didn't really use it. Pidgeot was the one my heart was set on. He had always been there for me, but I never truly expressed my gratitude openly.

At that moment, Pidgeot looked up at me, his eyes inquisitive, and his feathers slightly ruffled from our bout. If anyone could ever understand me, it was him.

I hugged Pidgeot gratefully. I stroked his soft feathers, doing a pitiful job of preening them, whereas Pidgeot extended his wings in an avian hug in return. I suddenly felt safe. I recalled my other two Pokemon back into their Pokéballs, while leaving Pidgeot with me, still embracing him.

While humans could talk, could say things they don't mean and then claim something offensive, a Pokemon could never do that. Their actions would always be loyal to their true intentions. I was starting to realize why I loved my Pokemon so much.

A few minutes later, I caught sight of a dash of red hair. _Oh, great. Silver. He better not ruin my moment with Pidgeot._

I hugged Pidgeot harder, wanting Silver to go away. The Flying-type let out a muffled response, but otherwise patted me on the shoulder consolingly.

After meeting Lance, and getting caught up in falling in love with him, I had nearly forgotten about the times Pidgeot and I spent together. I couldn't believe someone could enter my life and simply change it so quickly, while Pidgeot meant more to me than anything. And, all this time, I had thought Lance was my first love. Pidgeot was. All of my Pokemon were. I loved them more than anything. They were my other-half, my family.

"I'm so sorry, Pidgeot. I'm so sorry that I was focused so much on Lance this whole time. I'm so sorry I ever did this to you or my other Pokemon. I never knew what love was like, what it could do. Can you find it in you to please forgive me?"

Pidgeot obviously agreed, nuzzling into my chest, giving me warmth. Not the kind that Lance evoked when I saw him, but the comforting, slow kind. I leaned my head on top of Pidgeot's, and he crooned as he closed his eyes, asleep.

It was then that horror gripped me.

I saw who the red-haired male was. _It's not Silver._

_It's Lance._

_And he was standing close. He heard every word I said._

I blushed fiercely, before actually fighting it down, remembering my apology to Pidgeot.

Lance's eyes had a bemused expression. I suddenly felt furious. For all I cared, he could laugh at me in public. I would never let down my Pokemon.

"Go ahead, laugh," I finally choked out. My eyes watered as a few teardrops slid down my face, and I looked everywhere but at Lance's face. Clutching Pidgeot, I jerked up and bolted away, not wanting to see him witness this. As I rounded a corner, I looked behind me, expecting Lance, but when I saw nothing, I let out a sigh of relief, before stroking Pidgeot. I then lowered my head down gently on Pidgeot's, spoke "I love you", to him, and started walking.

Until, of course, I finally bothered looking in the other direction in front of me, and saw Lance there.

I practically jumped out of my skin.

He was holding something behind his back –he had it there all along, I just didn't bother observing it— and he stepped forward.

"I'm…sorry I didn't know. I didn't think you felt that way."

_That's all he has to say? _I remained silent.

"I'm sorry that I overheard what you just said to Pidgeot… But actually, Silver told me before."

I sucked in some air."My last talk with him didn't do much, it seems," I breathed out. Next time, I would resort to slapping. Right now, I had no idea what I was supposed to be saying or doing.

"Sorry if you got the wrong impression," Lance spoke softly. I froze.

"Wrong impression about what?"

"Clair."

My mouth open, I could only imagine Silver retelling Lance my reaction to his assumptions. He must have guessed that I was jealous of Clair.

And he was right.

I suddenly turned around, my back facing him so he couldn't see my face.

"What about it?" I muttered, my voice carrying over in front of me, since I was facing away from him. I then felt strong arms wrap around my waist, and since I was still carrying my dove, he couldn't hold me around my stomach or chest. At that moment, Pidgeot bit him, thinking Lance was trying to hurt me, and while Lance staggered back, not bleeding, but obviously in mild pain, I couldn't help but smile.

I thought Pidgeot was asleep, but he was only pretending.

I turned to face Lance, about to say something, before he strode forward, grabbed me in his arms, and I found his soft lips feeling desperate on mine. One of his arms traveled up my back, holding me tight to him, while his hot breath tingled on my neck.

All the while, Pidgeot was awkwardly in the middle of us, me still holding him. I found that comical, and just when I opened my lips to laugh, Lance leapt back, thinking I was uncomfortable. Well, I was, but not in a bad way.

"I never… Intended for that to happen," he began. Pidgeot glared at him. Anger flashed in his eyes, and I knew he felt like biting again.

"Sorry Pidgeot bit you... He was just being overprotective…" _Shouldn't I be mad? He's known for a while.._

Chuckling, Lance then picked up the item he had been holding behind his back earlier (which had been dropped in haste when he suddenly kissed me), which I then saw to be a bouquet of roses.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through this whole time." He then looked down briefly at Pidgeot, and ruffled his head crest, adding, "You too," receiving another icy stare from the Pokemon, before returning his attention back to me. "Forgive me?"

Just as I mouthed _yes,_ Pidgeot flew into the air, threw feathers everywhere in his Featherdance, and perched himself onto my head.

We both looked like chickens after his display of affection, feathers clinging to our clothes.

It was then, I thought… _I can love them both, can't I?_

**I fixed most of the things I hated the first time around. After I wrote this and posted it, I didn't even want to take a second look; I mentally cringed. Once I cleaned up all the stupid-sounding and wordy parts, though, it seems fine.**

**Second chapter—in his view—coming in a few months.**

**Also note that Clair is Lance's cousin, yet Kotone never knew that. **


End file.
